Camp scare terror!
by kookylover98
Summary: The Mario gang decided to go camping but something in Boo's Woods dosen't want them there! Will they survive or will they die? Find out! With humor
1. Chapter 1 Camping!

Chapter 1: Camping!

Hello guys! Love to see if you guys are reading these! Well i decdied i will start off with 3 fanfics lol. Well enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario and Luigi have been planning this trip for years and finally they can all go CAMPING!

"Ahhh finally we can get some time with our friends and go camping." Sighed Luigi.

"Yeah! Get some good ol' fresh air!" Replied Mario.

They have just packed the last things they needed for the trip.

"Okey do we have the tents?" Asked Luigi who was going through the list.

"Yep!" Replied Mario looking if they did or didn't.

"Blankets?"

"Yeah"

"Pillows?"

"Right here"

"Bug spray?"

"Ummm yup!"

"Food?"

"Yumm...I mean yeah!"

"Lighters?"

"12 of them"

"Flashlights?"

"45 of them"

"Gun?"

"Righty o'"

"Emergency kit?"

"Yeah!"

"Adult diapers?...Wait what? Why do we have adult diapiers?" questioned Luigi.

"My needs are none of your buisness!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down Mario...well thats it lets go pick up Peach and Daisy." said Luigi.

"Right Weegie they others are gonna meet us there right?" asked Mario.

"Yep..."

Mario and Luig went by to pick up the princessess and they all were excited that they were heading towards Boo's Forest to go camping. Toad,Toadette,Wario,Waluigi,Yoshi,Birdo,Rosalina,Dixie,Diddy,DK,Bowser,Koopalings were all going as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats chapter one! Onto chapter 2! :D


	2. Chapter 2 setting up camp

Chapter 2: Setting up camp

Hi heres 2 enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy arrived at the Boo Forest entry where everyone else was.

"Mario wassup!" Shouted DK.

"Umm i think the sky you should know that." replied Mario.

DK facepalms himself and says "Never mind."

They all parked up front and carried there stuff to an open wide space in the middle of the forest.

"Daddy! My shoes are muddy now!" complained Wendy.

"Nobody gives a damn about your shoes!" Shouted Wario.

Bowser picks Wario up from the ground and shoutsn"HEY NOBODY CUSSES AT MY DAUGHTER BUT ME!"

Peach tried to calm everyone down but fails.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" She shouted.

Everyone stares at Peach with amazment.

Soon Everyone starts setting up camp. Toad and Lemmy deciede to go pick some wood for the fire.

Lemmy started humming twinkle twinkle little star. Toad was busy looking for wood when he heard a low groan.

"What was that?" he asked

"What was what?" asked Lemmy

"That growl or moan whatever!"

"Toad your hearing stuff! Now lets look for some wood over there."

They head north and start picking up wood then Lemmy had to go bad.

"Just go behind that tree I'll be over there trying to find some more wood alright?"

Toad left while Lemmy went behind a tree and did his bussness. Lemmy was done and he felt as if something was looking at him. "Weird" he said and beggan walking until he heard a snap of a branch. He froze once he heard a growl. He turned around slowly and saw some sort of beast. It was smelly and huge. He stared at its long sharp claws, and its teeth...

'Just stay calm just stay calm' he thought.

He slowly looked around hoping to see Toad or Mario anyone!

'Maybe if i throw theses brances at it and make a run for it i could get away!' he thought.

He quickly but slowly lifted the branches in his arms. Without sweat he threw them at the huge creature and ran as fast as his tiny legs can take him. He heard the creature roar and the he heard big giant stomps on the ground.

"Holy shit it's after me! Ahhhhh! Someone help!" he sholuted.

The creature reached out its arm and grabbed Lemmy. Lemmy tried to get away until he felt sharp pain all over. The creature was tearring off his flesh!

"AHHHHHHHHH! Help! help...h..."

Lemmy slowly began getting weaker and weaker until finally he died...

Toad was watching the whole thing terrifeied he ened up screaming. Big mistake! The creature finally stopped eating the poor lifeless Lemmy and walked towards Toad...

"NOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats chapter 2...Poor Lemmy...I'm sorry...;_;


	3. Chapter 3 where are they?

Chapter 3: Where are they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peach was the first to hear a distant scream.

"My stars did you guys hear that?" she questioned.

Everyone nodded.

"Lemmy probably got bit by a bug" replied Roy.

They all finished setting up camp and waited for Toad and Lemmy to arrive.

"Vhere are they? They shoould have arrived by now!" Said Ludwig.

"Well maybe they got stuck in traffic." Daisy replied dumbly.

"Idiot..."

"Well I will go look for them anyone wanna join me? Asked Mario.

"I will" said Peach who was getting up.

"If Peachy goes then i shall go" replied Bowser.

"Ima come to" said Luigi.

Then DK, Wario, Iggy, Roy, Wendy, Toadette,Diddy, Yoshi go as well.

Mario and his group disapear into the forest only leaving behind Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, Dixie, Ludwig, Morton and Larry at camp.

"You guys stay hear and give me a call if they show up around her alright?" asked Mario

"K"

Mario and his group decided to check out the North side of the forest.

"Ahhh whats that!?" asked Wendy.

" A tree..."

"Ahhh! Whats that?" She asked pointing to a owl.

"Thats an owl..."

"Wha-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! everyone shouted at Wendy.

"Hmp!" she crosses her arms and they continue walking.

Camp-Group 2

Daisy and the others where playing go fish.

"Hmmm..got any...4s? Daisy asked Ludwig.

"For the 9th time no! Go fish!" he shouted. "Larry got any 3s?"

"Damn!" Gives Ludwig his cards.

They hear trees moving.

"What was that?" asked Rosalina...

Soon a dark,tall,smelly creature comes from the forest.

"I don't know what the hell that is but i know it's not good should we fight?" Asked Morton.

"Ummm guys whats that in it's hand?" asked Birdo

Soon the creature threw Toads lifeless body in front of them. They all screamed as they saw the body torn up to shreds!

"You just had to ask!" Shouted Larry who was now trembling in fear...

The creature came closer towards them. Ludwig turned to see the girls all huddled up together crying and shaking in fear and his youger siblings behind them. He turned and saw Waluigi standing off the far corner.

"Waluigi! We must protect the girls and kids! We need to protect them now!" Shouted Ludwig getting into a fighting postion.

Waluigi looked at Ludwig and others and turned around and ran leaving them behind with the monster. Ludwig couldn't believe what he saw! That basterd he thought. He heard the growl and then turned back to the creature.

'Looks like its just you and me...'

"Go Ludwig!" cheered Larry.

Soon everyone began cheering him on.

'I just hope I can save the girls and my siblings.'

The creature soon attacked.

To be continued!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehe thats it for now please review or p.m don't matter. Oh and i might add another chapter by next week don't worry i'll add 4 next time to make up the time i made yall wait! Bye! :D

Oh! I almost forgot! I'll like to thank these great people that took there time to read and review my first story The babysitter. :D

Thanks you

perfectgamer8

Princess Peach

Dragonnology34

Bakura-Kun98

iSqeakers

Captain fstarlet

Owen96

Thanks again! :)


	4. Chapter 4:Seperated

Chapter 4: Seperated

Hi guys and gals! Heres chapter 4 sorry if it's not good got alot in mind! But try to enjoy! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group 2

Mario and the others have been walking for hours finally Wario had enough.

"Do you even know where we're going!?" he shouted with anger.

"Relax! I know excactly where we're going!" he shouted back.

"Well ummm Mario sorry to be a pest but haven't we past that tree like 27 times?" asked Peach.

"Actually yes we have! This idiot made us go in circles for hours!" shouted Bowser.

Soon everyone esle glared at Mario with hate.

"Your so dea- Whoa!" Dk fell faceflat on the ground.

They all pointed there flashlights towards the object DK had tripped over. They all gasped as it was only revealed as Lemmy's body.

"Oh...my" was all that was said.

Group 2

Daisy was holding back Larry and Morton who were trying to help their older brother.

Ludwig was now bloody and scratched up. As for the creature let's just say it has little damage.

"Vhy von't you just die!" shouted

Ludwig shouted as he was about to breathe fire but was stopped.

The creature grabbed

Ludwig by the neck and started choking him.

"We have to go! Now! Ludwig can't win this fight we have to go!" shouted Dixie as they all ran into the woods.

Ludwig was getting dizzier and dizzier and then a miricle happened. The creature let out a loud scream in pain and dropped Ludwig. Ludwig looked up to see who saved his life. Once the creature fell on the ground he saw who it was. There was a guy standing there with a bloody sword in his hands. He had black hair and jet black eyes. He was also wearing a black armor, shoulders, white t-shirt, elbow guard, and also blue boot cut jeans plus boots.

"You alright?" he asked helping Ludwig get up.

"Yes...I am...what is your name?" Ludwig asked him as he was trying to get his breathing right.

"Name's Pataknight" he replied.

Group 1

Group one was already done beating Mario up. They were also spooked by Lemmy's death. Once they were calm they heard the bushes move. They all panicked and ran in different ways.

"RUN!" shouted Wario as they ran.

The bushes stopped moving only to reveal Junior, Kamek, and Violent.

"Kamek you idiot! You said you heard voices!" shouted Junior.

"Ugh! We have to find them and tell them the news about those man-eating creatures in the woods Kamek!" shouted Violent.

Soon they all got into an arguement. Then a voice shouted out-

"EVERYONE JUST SHUTUP! said a voice from behind the trio.

They all turned around only to reveal Waluigi.

"Oh my gosh! Luigi! What happened to you!?" Shouted Junior as he made a disgusted face.

"Luigi? No that's not Luigi! It's that wanna be Luigi...right?" asked Violent.

"NO YOU IDIOTS! I'M WALUIGI! WALUIGI!" he shouted in anger.

"Right...right" Said Kamek.

"So umm...where are the others at?" asked Violent.

"The others...there erm...at umm...there dead." He lied.

"WHAT!?" Kamek shouted.

"H-how?" asked Junior completly sad.

"They were attacked by some monster! I tried to save them all! But I was out numbered..." he said proudly.

"NO! You lie! Luddy...I mean Ludwig can't be dead!" shouted Violent.

"Well to bad cause he is!" Waluigi said annoyed.

"Well I guess we came here for no reason after all...lets go home shall we?" suggested Kamek.

They started walking away all except for Violent.

"Violent aren't you coming?" asked Junior.

"No! There alive i just know it and I'll find them myself!" Violent turned and ran into the woods.

"Sheesh...what's with her?" asked Waluigi.

"Dunno don't care lets go!" shouted Kamek.

They walked towars there doomship and found Toadette on the ground shaking.

"Whoa! Toadette!" Junior ran towards her.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE NOW! TOADS BEEN KILLED! GET ME OUT!" she shouted.

They heard a close growl and soon they all got in but the doomship wouldn't start.

"Why aren't we moving!" asked Waluigi

"The engines gone!" shouted Kamek

"Ummm guys we have company!" shouted Toadette.

"We're dead..." said Junior

The creature found them and walked towards the doomship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea I know bad chapter sorry guys!

Oh! Also Pataknight is owned by LordPataknight050!


	5. Chapter 5:seperated part 2

Chapter 5: Seperated part 2

Heres chap. 5 enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junior and the others watched as the creature was coming towards them.

"Kamek! Wand! Use your wand to save us!" shouted Junior.

"I left it at the castle!" shouted Kamek.

"You idiot!" shouted Junior.

The whole doomship started shaking bavk and forth. They heard a loud crash and soon they realized the monster was inside with them!

"Come on lets get out of here!" shouted Toadette.

"To the secret exit!" shouted Kamek.

The made it to a small door exit.

"Me first!" shout Waluigi as he pulled Toadette out of the way.

He got out and ran towards the wood. Toadette and Junior got out waiting for Kamek.

"I'm coming hold on!" he shouted as he started climing down the exit.

But to late kamek was dragged back inside by the monster.

"KAMEK!" shouted Junior.

The watched in horror as blood started dripping from the exit.

"Lets go! shout Toadette as she dragged Junior along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violent was running to see if she'd find anyone. She kept running until a girl monkey ran straight towards her.

"Ack! Hey! Watch where your going!" she shouted.

"Oh sorry..." Said the monkey girl.

"VIOLENT!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Larry?" asked Violent

Soon she realized that this monkey girl wasn't by herself. She had 3 girls and Larry and Morton.

"Guys! I've been looking for you!" Violent shouted happily.

"Ummm excuse me but who are you? Asked a girl with an orange camping suit.

"I'm Violent." Violent said.

"Yeah she's our babysitter! shouted Morton.

"Violent, this is Daisy, Rosalina, Dixie, Birdo." said Larry introducing her to them.

"Hello anyways Larry where Ludwig?" asked Violent.

"He's..."

"Right here. Thanks for leaving me!" shouted a voice from behind.

They all turned around and saw Ludwig with a stranger.

"LUDWIG!" shouted Violent.

"Violent?" asked Ludwig "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm whos that?" asked Larry pointing towards the guy with a bloody sword.

"This is the guy who saved my life his name is Pataknight." answered Ludwig.

"Oh hey!" said Larry

"Ummm hey?" said Pataknight.

"Yea ummm guys in case you haven't noticed were being hunted down by monsters! Let's go!" shouted Rosalina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peach kept running until finally she fell on the ground.

"Peach! Wait up!" shouted a voice.

"Bowser?" she asked.

Soon a giant koopa came running towards her.

"Peach oh thank god your safe!" he said.

"Yeah nothing else could go wrong right?" she asked.

Then it began raining.

"Dang it!" she shouted outloud long with other unessary words.

"Hey look! A cave lets go inside for dryness!" shouted Bowser as they ran in.

"I'm happy you found me Bowser." said Peach as she sat on a rock.

"Really? I thought you hated me." he replyed.

"Cause i wanted to apologize about poor Lemmy. He was a good kid to die so young." she said sadly

"Yea i know..." he replied sadly.

"And also finally I get a chance to tell you i'm sorry. For saying no to you when you asked me to marry you." she said again.

"Who am I kidding I was stupid to ask you that question Peachy..." he replied sadly.

"No you weren't because I found it amazing how many times you never gave up." she said.

"But you kept saying No."

"Because i was afraid but now i'm not. Bowser i have a confession." she said.

"What is it?"

"I love you Bowser."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luigi, Roy, Yoshi, Iggy. Diddy, and DK ended up back in camp. They saw lots of destruction and blood!

"Oh no!" shouted Luigi.

"Were to late." said Dk.

"No your not we're ok!" shouted Daisy.

They all turned around and saw Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, Dixie, Violent, Larry, Morton, Ludwig and Pataknight appear.

"Daisy! Your alive!" shout Luigi.

"But how?" asked Diddy.

"Well first we were playing gold fish. The all of a sudden this monster thing comes! Ludwig told Waluigi that he and him should fight! But Waluigi left us! So Ludwig had to fight alone!" said Birdo

"Wait a minute Waluigi? He told me, Kamek, and Junior that he tried to save yall and that yall died!" shouted Violent.

"And let me guess the others believed him except for you?" asked Roy

"Yep!" she said.

"Well thatrs not whats happen he abondon us with a monster i had to fight all alone. The girls thought i was dying and left. But thank god Pataknight came along and stabbed it!" shouted Ludwig.

"Reminds me...where the beast?" asked Pataknight.

"Oh no! It must have still been alive!" shouted Morton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario was running as fast as he could.

"I must find help!" he said to himself.

"I will find help and save the othe- Ahhhhh!" Mario screamed as he fell down a hill.

"UGH!" he grunted as he fell to the bottom.

He tried to get up but pain was sent up his spine and arm.

"AHHH!" he shouted.

Mario had broken his back and arm as he landed to the bottom. Unluckly for him he had company.

"No! Please no!" he shouted as a pack of wolves came out of there dens. They were hungry...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy until next week or Monday will come next chapter. oh Yea remeber Pataknight belongs to LordPataknight0509! not me only Violent belongs to me. The rest belong to nintendo!


	6. Chapter 6:New Groups

Chapter 6: New Groups

Heres chapter 6 hope you enjoy and thank you guys and girls for the reviews! :D

Ok not to comfuse you guys here are the characters that are dead.

Lemmy

Toad

Kanek.

These are the characters that are alive.

Daisy

Yoshi

Rosalina

Birdo

Dixie

Violent (my Oc)

Luigi

Iggy

DK

Diddy

Roy

Pataknight (LordPataknight0509's Oc)

Morton

Larry

Ludwig

Waluigi

Junior

Toadette

Bowser

Peach

Mario

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camp

"But how? I thought I stabbed it through the heart!" shouted Pataknight.

"Maybe it's has more than one heart?" said Larry.

"Well if it does and it's still alive I'm pretty sure it's angry right now." replied Ludwig.

"Alright guys is this everyone?" asked Violent.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshi.

"I mean is this everyone that came camping in the first place?" asked Violent again.

"Well no." answered Iggy.

"Who else came beside you guys?" asked Violent.

"Toad, Lemmy, Wario, Bowser, Wendy, Waluigi, Mario, and Toadette." said Daisy as she counted her fingers. "There's just 8 missing."

"Wait a minute...How did we lose Toadette?" asked Morton comfused.

"And who excactly did she stay with? Our group or Mario's group?" asked Ludwig.

"She went with us." said Luigi. "But i have no clue how she dissapered from our group either..."

"Hmmm theres only 8 missing then huh?" asked Roy.

"Right" answered Rosalina.

"Alright i say we should look for the others." declared Luigi.

"WHAT!? Are you mad!?" exclaimed Daisy.

"No he's right our group heard some bushes moving and then well we all ran different ways and some of us got lost." replied Diddy.

"Hmmm I agree there could be others out there lost." said Pataknight.

"Also that might need our help to." said Violent.

"Well let's seperate into new groups." said Dixie.

"Ok lets see." started Ludwig as he counted everyone. "There's only 15 of us."

"Right so I guess I call.." Luigi looked at everyone and started picking.

"Daisy"

"Yay!" she replied happily.

"Birdo"

"Alright"

"DK"

"Oh yea!"

"Diddy"

"Huh? Oh right..."

"Morton"

"Oh okey"

"Larry"

"Hooray!"

"That's it. Ludwig you can have Rosalina, Dixie, Violent, Pataknight, Iggy, Roy, and Yoshi." said Luigi.

"Alright our group will search South and West." said Ludwig.

"Right and my group will search North and East." replied Luigi.

"WAIT!" shouted Violent before they all went their ways.

"What?" asked Pataknight.

"Don't you guys think it'd be best if we had any walkie talkie or something to communicate each other with?" she asked the others.

"Your right! I think we may have some sort of thing" said Daisy as she went to the supplies.

She began throwing things over her shoulder.

"Toilet paper...nope...Blankets...nope...Bannanas...nope...picture frame of Peach in her swimsuit outfit owned by Bowser...nope...Flashlights...sure I guess." Daisy hands them the box of flashlights and goes back to look for walkie talkie's. "Cough drops...nope...Adult Diapers...ummmm...nope...Walkie Talkie's...YES! Guys i found 4!" she said.

"Well hand them over!" shouted Dixie.

"Wait only 2 from each group needs one. Me and Luigie keep 2!" she said as she handed Ludwig the other 2.

"I guess I will keep one and Violent keeps one." he said as he tossed the other one towards Violent.

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Dixie.

"Well deal with it monkey girl!" shouted Yoshi.

"Why you little!" Dixie begans fighting with Yoshi.

"Goodluck!" shouted Diddy as group 1 began to head towars the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Junior and Toadette began running away from the doomship. Toadette somehow fell down some hill, but was grabbed by Junior. He lifted her up.

"Whew! Thanks that was a close one!" she shouted.

"I'll say we have to get out of he- HELP!" Junior was interuppted by a scream of help.

"Whos there?" asked Toadette.

"Down here! Help me please!" shouted a voice.

"Hey that sounds like Mario!" shouted Junior as they both looked down the hill.

"I can't see very well." said Toadette.

"Here I have a flashlight." said Junior as he grabbed a flashlight from his shell.

"Omg! It really is Mario!" shouted Toadette.

"Help!" he shouted again.

"Ok!" shouted Toadette.

"Ummm Toadette I think it's to late look!" shouted Junior as he pointed his flashlight towards a pack of wolves.

The wolves moved closer to Mario until soon they attacked him. A loud scream of pain came from Mario as he was getting eaten alive.

"No!" shouted Toadette.

"Come on we have to go! They might be looking for dessert later!" shouted Junior as they both ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Bowser and Peach were still inside the cave even though it stopped raining hours ago.

"Why haven't you ever told me you loved me years ago?" asked Bowser.

"I was afraid to admit my feelings." she replied quietly.

"So you kept me thinking here that you loved that fat plumber instead of me?" he asked again.

"I never liked Mario. He was just a hero thats all. I never said i loved him." she answered.

"And you never told me you loved me Peach." Bowser said raising his voice.

"Bowser I said I was afraqind to say my feelings. Why are you making it such a big deal?" she asked.

"Why? Haven't it ever accur to you that either me or that plumber wouls have killed each other for you? I have scars to prove the pain and so does Mario. If you would have just told me sooner I would have stopped trying to take over the kingdom and kidnapping you! My kids have been beaten for YOU!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"Peach I didn't- Grrrrr..." He was interuppted by a growl.

Bowser and Peach turned around only to see 2 monsters coming in. One of them seemed to be carrying a body.

"Omg..." whispered Peach.

The monster threw the body towars where they were hiding. Bowser quickly covered Peach's mouth before she let out a scream. His eyes watered as he saw the body of Kamek.

"No...not you..." he whispered sadly as he saw the lifeless body.

The growling grew louder and soon they relized these monsters had...Babies...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hope you like it! :) Review if you wish!:)


	7. Chapter 7:Research lab part1

Chapter 7: Reasearch Lab part 1

Hello! Here's chapter 7! Lol ^^ and also before we began I would like to thank LordPataknight0509 for helping me with this idea so I have to give full credit to him for this one. THANKS! Also you should read Crazy Cyborg 225 stories there great! :D And also I would love to thank these following people for leaving a review!:)

Bakura-Kun98

EPICYOSHI39000

LordPataknight0509

Owen96

iSqeakers

Kaiimi

perfectgamer8

Dragonnology34

Bluandjewel0909

lolwat

Princess Toady

Star333

Thank you so very much! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludwig and his group were now heading east. They walked for a while now tired and hungry.

"Anyone bring any food?" asked Roy.

"I brought bannanas!" shouted Dixie.

"Anything else?" asked Violent.

"Ummm nope!" said Dixie.

"Great." muttered Violent.

They continued walking until they decided to build camp.

"Okey let's see Dixie, Violent, Pataknight come with me to look for firewood and stuff we can use for shelter." said Ludwig.

"No way Jose! I ain't going anywhere!" shouted Dixie.

"Fine Iggy come on." said Ludwig.

"Why me I actually wanna live!" shouted Iggy.

"Fine who elsa would like to join us?" asked Ludwig.

Nobody even bothered to raise their hand.

"Umm actually Ludwig why do I have to go I'm tired!" complained Violent.

"We need more than 2 people. Just in case of emergencies." answered Pataknight.

"Fine let's get going." replied Violent.

The trio disapeared into the wood leaving Roy, Iggy, Yoshi, Dixie, and Rosalina to build camp.

"Umm...how are we suppose to make a camp without any tents?" asked Rosalina.

"No idea but lets just start with wood and see how it goes from there." replied Roy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludwig, Pataknight, and Violent were walking around searching for wood.

"Ok! Why am I carrying the wood! I'm a girl!" shouted Violent as she fell down with the wood in her arms.

"Violent...you know I have delicate hands..." replied Ludwig.

"And I'm just to lazy to carry wood right now." replied Pataknight.

"I hate you guys." muttered Violent.

"Hey guys check it out!" shouted Ludwig.

"What is it?" asked Pataknight.

"Some kind of building." replied Ludwig.

"Well let's go check it out!" replied Violent walking towards it until Ludwig yanked her back.

"Are you crazy!? There could be more of those monster in there!" shouted Ludwig.

"So I lived through hell babysitting your siblings I can through it again." replied Violent as she continued walking.

"She going to die in this story. I feel it in my gut." said Pataknight as he and Ludwig walked behind.

Violent, Ludwig, and Pataknight walked inside only to find a mess.

"Ummmm anyone bring any flashlights?" asked Ludwig.

"No" replied Violent and Pataknight.

"Don't worry I can see in the dark! :D" replied Violent.

"Great great now what about us?" asked Ludwig.

"Hang on! I'm thinking." replied Violent.

She began looking around and saw a switch on the wall.

"Hey! I found a light switch!" shouted Violent.

"Will they work?" asked Ludwig.

Violent shrugged and switched the light switch on. Soon some lights began flickering on.

"Well at least we have light!" said Pataknight.

"What is this place?" asked Violent.

"OMG! Is that The Microscope 3000!" shouted Ludwig as he pushed Violent out the way and ran towards the object.

"You little son of a..." Muttered Violent.

"IS THAT A SET OF TEST TUBES!" shouted Ludwig going crazy over the science stuff in the room.

"Ummm is he like this?" asked Pataknight comfused.

"Only with science and other stuff." replied Violent.

Violent decided to check out the other rooms. Leaving Pataknight with the crazed Ludwig.

"Look! It's a science journal!" shouted Ludwig with exciment.

"Umm...great?"

"I can't believe this! This journal once belonged to !" shouted Ludwig.

"Dr. Who?" asked Pataknight.

" the one and only crazy mad scientist that loved mutating animals into creatures! He's the one who invented man-eating cheep cheeps and killer pirahna plants!" shouted Ludwig.

"So he was some crazy person who made mutant evil animals huh?" asked Pataknight.

"Yea!" replied Ludwig.

"So he might be the one who made this monsters!" shouted Pataknight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violent looked around and found stairs leading to upstairs. She turned to walk away until she heard a faint noise. She went upstairs to check it out. She found herself in a hallway. She listened quietly until she heard a coughing noise. She walked towards a door that seemed locked. She pushed against it until finally opened. Once she went inside she earned a hard punch in the face.

"Agh! Shit!" she shouted as she fell on the ground.

"Yea! That's 4 already!" shouted a voice.

Violent looked up to find Wario flexing his muscles.

"You fucking idiot! You punched me!" ahouted Violent as she got up.

"Your one of those moster things! You have a beak! And glowing eyes! Your a demon!" shouted Wario.

"Wario! I'm friend ok!" shouted Violent trying to calm him down.

Wario wasn't listening instead he pulled out a knife.

"Shit..." muttered Violent as she began running away from Wario.

"Come back demon!" he shouted after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludwig and Pataknight were still reading more about this .

"I guess you were right after all. He had something to do with these monsters. But! It was all a mistake! He didn't mean to. It says right here that he accidently spilled the chemicals over the baby cubs. And they turned into man squatch bears." said Ludwig who was reading the Dr. journal.

Soon after he was done. Violent barged inside the room and closed the door.

"Help! Help! Fat man with a knife after me!" she shouted.

"Who?" asked Pataknight.

"Wario! I found him but he punched me in the face! Then he started caling me one of thoses monsters and now he thinks I'm a demon! He's trying to kill me!" shouted Violent.

"Don't worry I will just tell him your friend." replied Ludwig.

"Don't you think I tried that!" shouted Violent as she grabbed Ludwig by the shoulders.

After she said that Wario bursted through the door. The minute he saw Violent shaking Ludwig back and forth he attacked.

"Don't worry Wiglud I'll save you from this demon." he shouted as he tried stabbing Violent but was stopped by Ludwig and Pataknight.

"Calm down Wario shes a friend! A FRIEND!shouted Ludwig.

"Dude just chill out!" shouted Pataknight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoshi and the others began worrying for Ludwig, Violent and Pataknight.

"They should have been here by now!" shouted Dixie.

"Come on guys let's go find them." said Iggy getting up.

Soon they all began looking for them until they came across a biulding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do you understand why Violent isn't a demon?" asked Ludwig.

"Yea yea mybad!" shouted Wario.

"There you guys are! We've been worried sick for yall!" shouted Yoshi as he and the others came in.

"What happened?" asked Rosalina.

"Oh nothing...Almost got my ass killed by A FAT PSYCHOPATH!" shouted Violent.

"I said I was sorry!" shouted Wario.

"No you didn't!" shouted Violent.

"I did like 1 second ago."

"Guys calm down!" shouted Dixie.

"Yes she right. Anyways guys we will be staying her for tonight. We need to make sure everything is secure. Come on guys lets check it out." said Ludwig.

"Alright!" shouted Dixie as she began exiting the room.

"Whoa! Where you thinkg your going?" asked Roy stopping her.

"Ummm going with yall." she replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you stay here with the girl this job is for men like us!" shouted Yoshi.

"Ummm excuse me? Real men? Psh! Your a dinousaur! And your 3 are koopas! Only 2 guys! 1 Dinosaur and 3 koopas." shouted Rosalina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it for now! Hope you liked! Review if you wish!.


	8. Chapter 8:Research lab part2

Chapter 8: Reasearch Lab part 2

Heres part 2 hope you like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Roy and Dixie stopped there argument the guys had left to make sure everything is saftley secure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luigi's group.

Luigi and his group were walking around looking for shelter until they came upon a cave.

"Hey! Look a cave!" shouted Daisy.

"Yes we know were walking towards it!" shouted Larry.

The group stopped once they saw 2 of the killer moster leaving the cave. They waited until they disappeared and walked in.

"Ewww it smells as if something dies in here!" shouted Morton.

"Maybe something did die look!" shouted Luigi as he pointed to some blood.

"Luigi?" came a familliar voice.

"Peach?" asked Daisy looking around for her friend.

Suddenly Peach appeared from behind giant rocks along with Bowser.

"Guys! We have bad news!" shouted Bowser.

"We know theres 2 monsters!" shouted Birdo.

"Not only that but they have babies!" shouted Peach.

"Shit..." muttered Larry.

"We have to get out of here asap!" shouted Daisy.

"Agree." said Luigi.

Soon they began hearing a voice coming from the walkie talkies.

_'Luigi? Luigi? Come in Luigi.'_ said the voice from the walkie talkie.

_'Yes this is Luigi.' _said Luigi

_'Hey Luigi it's Ludwig. Anyways we found a really nice shelter and some clues about these creatures. Round up your group and head all the way east until you find a building.'_

_'Alright we'll be there in a while. Luigi out'_

Luigi looked at the others and said. "Well lets go to the shelter they found. They began walking East.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junior and Toadette continued running until they ran into someone.

"Hey watch wher- Junior?" asked the female voice.

"Wendy?" asked Junior looking up to find his sister.

"Like why are you here?" asked Wendy.

"Me, Violent and Kamek came to tell you guys about these monsters but then we found Waluigi who lied to us and stuff and Violent was the only one who didn't belive him so she left and me, Kamek and Waluigi left towards the doomship and found Toadette but then these monster came and killed Kamek." he explained.

"Oh no we have to get out come on!" shouted Wendy as the three of them ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luigi and his group continued walking until they found Wendy and Junior and Toadette.

"Guys!" shouted Junior.

"We are so happy we found you!" Toadette shouted.

"Yea yea let's skip the hello's and head towards the shelter!" shouted Bowser.

So while they were heading towrads the shelter they explained everything to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright guys all we have to do is wait for the others and then we can choose what room to stay and stuff." said Iggy.

"Well how great now what about food!?" shouted Wario.

"Ummm...idk" replied Iggy.

"Guys yall do know this place is a reaseach lab right?" asked Ludwig.

"Who cares we need food!" shouted Roy.

"Then lets see if there are any food!" shouted Violent.

Everyone began looking for food around 6 or 7 minutes they came back with what they found.

"I found a microwave burrito!" shuted Violent.

"I found 3 choclate bars" said Pataknight.

"I found 2 apples and a coke." said Roy.

"I found a piece of pie and then ate it." said Wario.

"I found nothing." replied Ludwig.

"Me either" said Dixie and Rosalina.

"I found 34 pieces or candy and 2 cupcakes!" shouted Yoshi.

"Well then we have 1 burrito, 3 chocolate bars, 2 apples, 1 coke, 34 pieces of candy and 2 cupcakes." said Violent going through the pile.

"Great" said Ludwig.

"Guys the others are here!" shouted Pataknight.

Roy and Ludwig had let the others in. They all sat in the lobby of the lab. Violent came in dragging a white board behind her.

"What are you doing?" asked Daisy.

"Huh? Oh nothing writng down the name of the ones who are here." answered Violent.

After Violent was done writing everyones name down Luigi began calling out their name just to make sure they were all there.

"Ludwig?"

"Here"

"Larry?"

"Right here"

"Yoshi?"

"Here"

"Bowser?"

"The one and only."

"Violent?"

"Yea."

"Diddy?"

"Here"

"Birdo"

"Yea."

"Wario?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Pataknight?"

"Present"

"Rosalina?"

"Yes"

"DK?"

"Yea."

"Daisy?"

"Whoa!"

"Peach?"

"Here"

"Toadette?"

"Yes"

"Morton?"

"Here"

"Iggy?"

"Here"

"Dixie?"

"Here"

"Roy?"

"Yea."

"Wendy?"

"Here."

"Junior?"

"Here safe and sound!"

"And last is me. Well everyine's here." said Luigi.

"NOT EVERYONE!" shouted a voice.

"Well well well if it isn't the coward!" shouted Daisy.

"Hey it's that wannabe Luigi!" shouted Violent.

"I'm not a coward and I'm not a wanna be!" shouted Waluigi.

"Get him!" shouted Daisy.

Soon everyone began beating up Waluigi. After a couple of minutes they stopped.

"I feel bad now." said Peach.

"Hey it's called Karma. He deserved it all." said Ludwig.

"Well guys why don't we eat a little and then head to sleep I'm tired!" shouted DK.

They all ate then they went to a different room. Girls on one side guys on the other. As they went to sleep nobody seemed to remeber to shut the door shut. A couple of hours later some creature came by for their midnight snack...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all i got! I apologize for this bad chapter too! Well bye! Review if you like! And Happy Thanksgiving!:D


	9. Chapter 9:Guess who's back

Chapter 9: Guess who's back!

Heres chapter 8 sorry I uplaoded late! My brother wasn't home at all so I couldn't post the chapters till now! Enjoy if you wish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were all asleep except for Daisy. She had had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep.

"Weegie will never leave me for Peach." she whispered to herself.

Bam!

Daisy jump up in surprise.

"What was that?" asked Wendy getting up slowly.

"Keep it down some of us are trying to sleep!" shouted Violent as she turned on her flashlight.

"Shhh! Girls I heard a noise." whispered Daisy.

"Wow a noise ask me if I care." muttered Violent.

"Do you?" asked Wendy.

"No! Now go back to sleep!" shouted Violent as she fell back to sleep.

"Sheesh! someones on their period." muttered Daisy.

"What was that!?" asked Violent as she shot them a deadly glare.

"Come on guys let's check out that noise!" shouted Wendy.

"Fine but I won't like it" said Violent getting up.

The three girls went downstairs to check out what the noise was.

"Ugh it stinks!" shouted Wendy.

"It really do stink guys." said Violent.

They heard a low growling noise.

"Ummm ok." said Daisy

"I don't like this guys." said Wendy.

"Like what?" asked Daisy.

"The feeling were going to die." replied Wendy.

"Maybe we will..." said Violent backing away. "Look!" she pointed the flashlight against 2 small creatures.

"Shit!" shouted Daisy.

The two creature began running towards the 3 girls. They reacted fast and ran towards a near by room. Wendy and Daisy were holding the door back while Violent looked for a chair or something to jam the door.

"Guys! I don't want to die today!" shouted Wendy.

"Me either!" shouted Daisy.

Then the doors busted open causing Daisy and Wendy to fall on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys had waken up when they heard a crash.

"Ugh what was that?" asked Wario as he sat up.

"No clue." replied Larry.

"Let's go check it out." said Roy who began getting up.

"Ugh! I'm going back to sleep." muttered Wario.

"Come on!" shouted DK as he dragged Wario out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were already against a corner. The monsters began getting closer and closer.

"I don't know you 2 very well but I just want to say is...I love you guys." said Daisy closing her eyes.

"Umm ok?" replied Wendy and Violent.

One of the monsters raised there claw ready to slice them open until a pair of brown boots kicked them in the head.

"It's a me! Mario!" shouted Mario as he landed in style.

"Mario!" shouted Daisy happily.

The monsters roared in anger and ran towards Mario. Mario quickly pulled out a gun and shot them. The monsters fell on the ground moaning in pain.

"Mario!" shouted Daisy as she hugged him.

The guys just walked in and saw Daisy hugging Mario and 2 dead mosters.

"Whoa! What happened here?" asked a very comfused Luigi.

"MARIO!? Your dead! How!?" asked Junior in amazement.

"He was dead?" asked Bowser.

"Yea he died! Me and Toadette saw you with those wolves!" shouted Junior.

"Correct! I was dead." said Mario. "But! I had an extra 1up mushroom!"

"Damn those things!" shouted Bowser.

"I'm so happy your not dead!" shouted Luigi.

"What's going on in here?" asked Peach and she and the other girls walked in.

"Princessa!" shouted Mario.

"Mario?" asked Peach.

"Mi amor!" shouted Mario.

"What?" she asked very comfused.

Mario hugged Peach very tightly.

"Oh Peach! How i missed you!" he shouted happily.

"Ummm...Me too?" she said

"I love you so much princess!" shouted Mario.

"Me too?" she replied.

"What!? You said you loved me!" shouted Bowser.

"She would never say such a lie you dragon!" shouted Mario.

"I'm a turtle you dumbass! And yes she told me while we were in that cave!" shouted Bowser again.

"Lies!" shouted Mario.

"She did!"

"Lier lier pants on fire!"

"SHUTUP!" shouted Peach.

As soon as she got there attention she began to speak normal.

"Mario I never told you this before. I do love Bowser. I never told him or you because I was afraid. Afraid to upset you and afraid to tell Bowser." she said.

"Oh okey!" replied Mario.

"Really that's it?" asked Bowser.

"Yea besides I still have Pauline!" he replied.

"Well guys we must sleep because tommorow were getting the hell out of here!" shouted Ludwig.

"YAY!" they cheered.

"How?" asked Diddy.

"I found a map and, theres a bus out in the back." replied Ludwig happily.

"Ok..!" shouted Diddy.

Everyone went back to sleep. Because tommoro they were getting out at least they hope so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goodbye guys! :) Oh HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	10. Chapter 10: Minus 3

Chapter 10: Minus 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was already awake and were looking around for weapons. All except Mario, Bowser and Pataknight. Dixie looked at them sitting down.

"Ummm why aren't you guys looking for weapons?" she asked.

"Why do I need weapons? I am Mario!" shouted Mario.

"Remember the hungry wolves?" asked Junior walking past them.

"One time! That was one time! Besides I had a 1 Up mushroom!" shouted Mario.

"I don't need weapons I'm a one man army!" shouted Bowser.

"A one man army who loses to a fat smelly plumber all the time." said Violent.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" shouted both Mario and Bowser.

"Did I studder?" she asked and walked away.

"I Don't need weapons I already have them with me." replied Pataknight.

"You guys suck!" shouted Dixie and walked away.

"She's just jealous." said Pataknight. Mario and Bowser nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Birdo and Rosalina were in the bathroom looking for a tool or something.

"I didn't find anything Rose. What did you find?" asked Birdo.

"Nothing but toilet paper and cleaning supplies." replied Rosalina.

"I have an idea!" shouted Birdo.

Rosalina watched as Birdo walked up to the bathroom mirror. Birdo punched the mirror at least five times until the mirror broke into pieces. Birdo grabbed one sharp broken piece and handed it to Rosalina.

"Heres a weapon." said Birdo.

"I worry for you but thanks." replied Rosalina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The koopalings were all looking for a knife or fork anything! They were in the kitchen going cabinets.

"Would this work?" asked Morton holding a spoon up.

"Umm...I have no idea." replied Larry.

"Yes! I found a butcher knife!" shouted Wendy.

"Do we care?" said Roy.

"You should who knows maybe I might be the one saving your butt!" shouted Wendy.

"Enough we came here for weaponms not arguments!" shouted Ludwig.

"Yep besides we're all working together." said Violent.

"Hey! I found a knife!" shouted Iggy.

"We're doomed." said Morton.

Everyone began to leave except for Wendy and Violent. Daisy and Toadette walk in.

"Hey guys you find any weapons?" asked Daisy.

Violent shook her head and sat on a counter.

"Nothing in here but spoons and plastic knifes. Luckly Wendy and Iggy found something." replied Violent.

"Wendy as the Princess i command you give me the butcher knife." said Daisy

"Hahaha your funny you think i'm going to give you this? Hahahaha!" laughed Wendy.

"I said give me that knife!" shouted Daisy.

"Come and get it!" shouted Wendy.

"Hey now no need for fighting." said Toadette.

"Shut up mushroom girl!" shouted Wendy.

Violent hopped of the counter and walked over to Toadette.

"Guys she's right no need to fight." said Violent.

The two ignored Violent and began running towards each other. Daisy punched Wendy in the face causing Wendy to fall. The butcher knife fell to the ground. Daisy smiled as she reached to grab it. Wendy quickly got up and kicked Daisy in the stomach. Groaning in pain Daisy fell to the gound. Wendy tried to grab the knife out of Daisy's hands. Daisy got up still holding onto the knife but then Wendy and Daisy both lost their balance and fell.

"Ahhh!" shouted Daisy.

"Daisy! Are you alright?" asked Toadette running towards her friend.

Wendy carefully got up and gasp. The knife was stuck to Daisy's side.

"Oh my god." Violent whispered quietly.

"Daisy!" shouted Luigi as he walked in the room.

Luigi ran towards Daisy. Toadette was already holding her hand.

"Luigi?" asked Daisy.

"Daisy! What happened!? Tell me." demanded Luigi.

"It was all my fault Weegie." said Daisy.

Suddenly everything grew quiet. Daisy already had her eyes closed. Luigi looked at Toadette.

"What happened!?" shouted Luigi.

"Well...D-daisy she wanted the butcher knife Wendy found. B-but Wendy wouldn't give it to her so then they began to fight and they both tripped it all happened so fast!" shouted Toadette

Luigi looked at Wendy who was hiding behind Violent.

"You!" he shouted.

"It was all an accident! I swear!" shouted Wendy.

Luigi walked towards them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop! It was all an accident no need for any violence or anything!" shouted Violent.

"Move or I'll make you move." said Luigi angrily.

"Psh! I'd like to see you try greenie." replied Violent.

Luigi grabbed Violent and shoved to the ground. Then he grabbed Wendy.

"You! Your the reason the love of my life is dead!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!" cried Wendy.

'Luigi! Put her down now!" shouted Mario.

Luigi turned around and saw his brother standing there with Toadette behind him. Bowser came running in angry along with Junior and Lemmy.

"Put my daughter down green stache!" shouted Bowser.

"Luigi calm down...you heard Daisy she said it was her fault." said Violent getting up.

"Oh so now you blame my dead girlfriend!" shouted Luigi.

"Yes...wait No!" replied Violent.

Luigi screamed and threw Wendy at Violent. Luigi grabbed the butcher knife and yanked it out of Daisy and ran towards Wendy and Violent. Bowser took a deep breathe and blew fire at Luigi. Screaming in pain Luigi began running around with his back on fire.

"Weegie!" shouted Mario and ran to help his brother.

Wendy got up from Violent and ran towards her dad. Violent just looked at the burning plumber as he collasped on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Can I borrow a weapon?" asked Dixie for the tenth time.

"No." replied Pataknight getting tired of her asking him.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about...now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"For the love of! Here!" shouted Pataknight.

Dixie smiled as he shoved a gun in her hands.

"Thanks!" she said.

"Why'd you give her a gun?" asked Wario.

"I was getting a headache from her." replied Pataknight.

"I feel you.' replied Wario.

Peach came running in with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" asked Dixie.

"Luigi and D-daisy their both dead..." said Peach between tears.

"What?" asked Wario surprised from the news.

"How?" asked Pataknight.

"Daisy she died from a knife and Luigi got burnt." was all she said.

"Damn...' whispered Wario.

"Come on lets go check it out." suggested Dixie.

Wario, Pataknight, Dixie and Peach all walked towards the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The kitchen smelled like smoke and death. Everyone was at the doorway.

"I had to do it or else he would have killed my daughter!" shouted Bowser.

"It would haved been better to punch him instead!" shouted Mario.

"What would you have done if it was your one and only daughter!?" shouted Bowser.

Everything got quiet.

"Ahem...guys I think we should get going now it's getting late." said Ludwig softly.

"Okey let's go." replied Yoshi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Everyone was outside standing in front of an old black bus.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" asked Rosalina.

"Not sure." replied Ludwig.

"Well...ladies first." said Waluigi.

"Cowards first then ladies." replied Birdo.

"Just go in!" shouted DK.

Everyone managed to get in the bus.

"Alright who wants to drive?" asked Diddy.

"I would." said Mario.

Mario got behind the stirring wheel.

"Let's get a going." he said.

Mario started the bus at first it made some weird noise then it was ready to go. With Ludwig at the passenger sit, he began telling him where to go.

"Go North until you find a dirt road." said Ludwig.

The ride wasn't excatcly smoothe nor bumpy. Finally they made it to a dirt road.

"Now just go straight and don't stop until I tell you too." said Ludwig.

Mario nodded and they continued on. It was only 7 p.m for them. But to Mario it was like 3 in the morning. He hadn't had any sleep much. He only gotten 4 hours of sleep. His eyelids began to feel heavy. He shook his head and continued. Again his eyes began to feel heavy and soon enough he was asleep. Ludwig didn't take any notcie for he was busy reading the map. The bus began to move a little to the right. The bus suddenly began moving faster and faster.

"Hey Mario! Slow down!" shouted Diddy from the back sit.

The bus conitnued moving faster until it crashed into a huge pinetree. Everyone either hit their head or was crushed by someone else.

"Ugh...i-is everyone alright?" asked Peach.

"No! Wario! Get of me!" shouted Rosalina.

"Guys I think we should get out to much broken glass." said Waluigi.

"What? To much of a coward to handle broken glass?" asked Birdo.

Waluigi had had enough of Birdo he grabbed a near by piece of glass and stabbed Birdo.

"Arg!" she shouted as the glass cut through her skin.

"Hows that for a coward bitch!" shouted Waluigi.

Birdo grabbed the glass and pulled it out of her shoulder and stabbed Waluigi in the neck. Waluigi made a small gasp before falling back in his sit dead.

"I want to get out now!" shouted Toadette clearly scared of the body next to her.

Everyone got out of the bus clearly shocked of what Birdo had done. Birdo noticed Dixie and Diddy looking at her.

"What!? You two wanna join Waluigi too!" she shouted.

The two gasped and ran to their uncle Dk. Dk glared at Birdo.

"Great! Just great now what? We must be like miles away from the bus!" shouted Roy.

"And the bus is a total wreck guys." said Yoshi.

"Guys it's not safe out here. It's already dark." said Violent.

"Lets walk." suggested Larry.

The group began to walk on the dirt road. Peach stopped to take of her heels she had been wearing. She looked up to notice the group had left her behind. She began to walk a little faster to try to catch up with them. She stopped once she heard a weird noise.

"H-hello?" she said outloud.

Nothing. Peach got a little scared and began to walk faster. She heard a twig snap. She was about to call out until a huge claw hit her sending her towards some bushes.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as blood began to drip down her back.

The moster that hit her came closer and closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The group kept walking until the heard a scream.

"What was that?" asked Pataknight.

"Sounded like a girl." replied Mario.

"PEACH!" shouted Bowser. "Where is she!?"

"Oh no. Princess!" shouted Mario.

Bowser quickly began to run back. Followed by the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Peach was struggling to get up she already had a deep cut going down her back and now a huge bite mark on her leg.

"P-please s-stop!" begged Peach as the creature raised it's long claws ready to finish her.

Peach closed her eyes waiting for the pain to go away. Bowser came running in and tackled the creature to the ground. The monster tried to bited Bowser in the throat but Bowser punched it away. Using it's claws the monster scratched Bowser in the face repeadtly. The other came and gasped at the scene. Mario and Yoshi quickly grabbed Peach and took her away from the dangerous scene.

"M-mario Bowser h-he needs help h-he can't do it by himself..." Peach said softly.

Bowser let out a scream of pain as the creature found his throat. Ludwig screamed and ran towards the mosnter along with Roy and Morton. The three tried to make the monster stop but were either thrown or clawed at. Pataknight quickly grabbed his sword and managed to slice through the monster. Mario came running in and kicked the monster in the face. The creature pulled the sword out it's chest and began to run toward the woods. Wendy ran towards he dad and was happy to see him okey.

"But how?" asked Diddy

"Spiked collar...that thing was bitting my collar." replied Bowser.

"I should start wearing one." said Yoshi.

Peach was limping towards Bowser. Rosalina was helping her until Bowser grabbed Peach into a hug. A gently and soft hug he knew she was injured.

"Guys I think we should keep walking that creature will be back but this time he might bring a friend for all of us." said Pataknight picking up his sword.

"Agree." said Mario.

They continued walking but imediatly stopped when they heard howling.

"I know those aren't wolves.." said Mario.

"How do you know?" asked Junior.

"I killed them all...and those sound more like screaming mixed with howls." replied Mario.

They all began running untill they saw a little storm shelter in the woods.

"Guys in there quick!" shouted Iggy.

They all ran inside Ludwig managed to make a torch. Bowser blew fire on it.

"Why is there a storm shelter out in the woods? asked Violent.

"For the animals duh!" replied Iggy.

"Don't get smart!' shouted Violent.

"Violent we're trying to hide away from the monsters remember." said Toadette.

"Well good news and bad news." said Roy.

"What's the good news?" asked Junior.

"We're safe in here." replied Roy.

"And the bad news?" asked Rosalina.

"I broke my sunglasses! Oh and it won't be long until they find us." replied Roy.

"Well for now let's rest." said Mario.

They all found a place to sleep.

"So this is it huh?" asked Larry.

'What do you mean?" asked Ludwig.

"We lost Luigi, Daisy and Waluigi now its just you, me, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Junior, Roy, Violent, Bowser, Peach, Rosalina, Dixie, Toadette, Birdo, Diddy, Dk, Yoshi, Mario, Wario and Pataknight." said Larry.

"That only 20 We just lost 3...hopefully that's it." replied Ludwig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's chapter 10! Sorry if it was bad. But anyways Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate it! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Tunnel

Chapter 11: Secret Tunnel

Hello! Almost reaching to the end! Here chapter 11! I appreciate those who reviewed! ^^

Discalimer: I don't own any Mario characters.

Pataknight belongs to LordPataknight0509.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was either alseep or awake. Nobody seemed to noticed Mario was now gone. The only awake ones were Iggy, Larry, Bowser, Birdo, Dixie, Violent, Wario, Ludwig, and Pataknight.

"Guys...if we die I want all of you too know...I am a vegetarian!" confessed Iggy.

"I knew it!" shouted both Larry and Violent.

"Well if we're confessing I'm in!" shouted Dixie.

"What's your confessing then?" asked Roy.

"My confessing is...IusedtohaveacrushonBowser!" shouted Dixie as fast as she could.

"Wait? What?" asked Ludwig.

"I said i used to hate bannanas!" shouted Dixie.

"No I'm pretty sure you said you liked Bowser." said Violent.

"Anyways my confession is...the only reason I wear pink and purple is because..."

"YOUR GAY!" shouted Wario.

"No! Because I LIKE THEM! There my favorite colors." replied Roy.

"Well guess my confession is..." started Bowser.

"GUYS! GUYS!" interuppted a voice.

Everyone turned around and watched as Mario ran towards them.

"Guys! I know yall have been wondering about where I was so I will tell you guys! I went to look for an exit around this shelter and I came across a underground tunnel!" replied Mario.

"That's great!" shouted Birdo.

"Wait you were gone?" asked Wario.

"Anyways! Where is the tunnel?" asked Ludwig.

"Just down that dark hole." replied Mario.

"Well should we wake the others and tell them about it?" asked Dixie.

"No we leave them here to rot and die. OF COURSE WE TELL THEM!" replied Roy.

"Someones in their period." muttered Dixie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was now awake.

"So should we go now or wait till morning?" asked Pataknight.

"I think we should go now. Peach is losing to much blood she could die." replied Toadette.

"Well then let's go." said Mario.

"I'll carry Peachy." said Bowser.

Everyone was now walking down the dark hallways being carefull where they step.

"I don't think this is safe." said Rosalina.

"Relax! It's 1.11 percent safe!" shouted Mario.

Suddenley they heard a low growl.

"Wario please tell me that was your stomach." said Junior.

"Ummmm nope...Mario?" said Wario.

"Nope not my stomach either...Bowser?" said Mario.

"No not me...hey!" replied Bowser.

They heard loud footsteps now.

"Ludwig you can stop walking!" shouted Morton.

There was a sound of punching and then a low moan of pain.

"I'm not that fat!" shouted Ludwig.

"Well whatever it is I think we should all be prepared for anything." said Rosalina.

"She's right something isn't right." said Pataknight.

"Alright lets walk a little faster. Just keep going straight." said Mario.

They started walking but stopped when they heard Birdo scream.

"Ahhhhh! Someone help me!" she shouted.

"Birdo? Birdo!?" shouted Mario.

There was a sound of flesh being ripped. And then the smell of blood filled the hall.

"Holy shit..." said Bowser.

"I suggest we run." said Wario.

They all started running down the dark hallways. They knew there was something inside the shelter with them.

"Mario! How long until we make it to the exit!" shouted Wendy.

"In about 5 more minutes or so!" replied Mario.

They ran until they spotted a little sunshine shining through a hole.

"There it is!" shouted Mario.

"Wait...that's just a damn firefly! Mario you damn idiot!" shouted Bowser.

"It looked like sunlight! I swear it did!" shouted Mario.

"I should kill you for making me rundown the darkness! There could have been spiders!" shouted Violent.

"Guys everyone makes mistakes." said Larry.

"Only gay people say that Larry!" shouted Roy.

Everyone continued on their argument until they heard the low growl again.

"Damn it! Why can't we be alone with no monster for a minute!" shouted Toadette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the wait and all! Hopefully you guys liked it!


	12. Chapter 12: Finally Out

Chapter 12: Finally out!

Heres chapter 12!

Remeber I don't own any of these characters! Except for one named Violent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it! Why can't we be alone with no monsters for a minute!" shouted Toadette.

"Umm that was really my stomach this time sorry." said Mario.

"So how are we suppose to get out of this damn mess!" shouted Dixie.

"I think we should dig our way through!" suggested Iggy.

"Iggy thats a...great idea!" shouted Bowser.

"Thanks king dad!" shouted Iggy.

"Guys lets start digging!" shouted Bowser.

Bowser and Iggy began digging. Everyone else sat down.

"This is usless!" shouted Ludwig.

" How come we always get into these kinds of mess?" asked Diddy.

"That's what I'm thinking! We never even been through this kinda stuff!" shouted Dk.

Rosalina was about to sit down until she felt something poking her leg.

"Ouch! What in the world?" Rosalina pulled out her wand from her dress.

"Omg! Guys! I have my wand!" shouted Rosalina.

"I thought you...never mind." muttered Dixie.

"Well what are you waiting for!? Flash us out!" shouted Yoshi.

Rosaline began waving her wand around and they all magically disapeared. They all reapeared in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Finally! Home at last!" shouted Mario.

"H-home s-s-weet home..." said Peach weakly.

"Guys we forgot Bowser and Iggy!" shouted Toadette.

"Who cares." said Rosalina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later

"Keep digging Iggy!" shouted Bowser.

"How long have we been digging?" asked Iggy.

Just than Bowser and Iggy finally found light.

"It's so beautiful!" shouted Iggy.

Bowser and Iggy got out of the ground and strechted.

"Man! It feels so good out here...where excactly are we?" asked Bowser.

" Dad its the Mushroom Kingdom!" shouted Iggy.

"Well since were here lets go visit Peachy!" shouted Bowser.

"Screw that! I'm going home!" shouted Iggy.

"Awww come on!" shouted Bowser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter may come out late! But hope you liked these chapters Sorry for taking ao long thoug had lots of things going on. :/ Hopefully 2013 will do me good. Anyways bye!


	13. Chapter 13: Bowser's Idea

Chapter 13: Bowser's idea

Heres chapter 13 sorry for the wait guys! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer:

All Mario characters belong to Nintendo

Pataknight belongs to LordPatakight0509

Violent belongs to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXXXXxXxX xX

Peach's Castle

Princess Peach was outside in the garden drinking some ice tea with Rosalina and Toadette.

"Isn't it just a lovley day today." said Peach as she sipped some tea.

"You know I can't believe it's been weeks since the camping inccident and we are all still here!" Toadette said with shock.

"Heh we would all have been dead if it wasn't for Rosie's magic wand." replied Peach.

"Speaking of that...I find myself wondering whatever happened to Bowser and Iggy?" said Rosalina.

"Probably dead..." whispered Peach sadly.

Just when she said that the whole ground started shaking.

"Whoa! Earthquake!" shouted Toadette.

"No it's not an earthquake...theres only one person I know that would make such a scene!" shouted Peach.

"Mario?" assked Rosalina.

"No not that diaper wearing wimp! Bowser!" said Peach.

From the distant you can hear someone shouting Peach's name.

"Definatly Bowser." said Rosalina.

The three stood there, and watched as an over sized turtle ran towards them. It wasn't moments till he reached them and gave Peach the biggest hug ever.

"PEACHY! PEACHY! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Bowser said hugging the pink princess.

"Oh...B-bowser! I m-missed yo-you to! I ca-can't breathe!" Peach managed to say as she tried to breathe for air.

"She's so happy to see me she can't breathe!" Bowser said hugging Peach harder.

"No you idiot! Your hugging her to hard!" shouted Rosalina.

"She can't breathe! Put her down!" shouted Toadette.

"Oh...sorry." Mumbled Bowser

"Its...ok." Peach said breathing heavily.

"I'm just so happy to see you again Peachy! It's been weeks! Thanks alot Rosalina for leaving me and Iggy back there! What kinda person does that!?" shouted Bowser.

"The kinda person who didn't wanna follow two idiot koopas." replied Rosalina.

"Burn in hell princess." growled Bowser.

"Bowser! Say sorry to Rosie!" snapped Peach.

"Well glad to see things back to normal...kinda?" said Toadette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bowser's Castle

Iggy finally made it back home. He walked in the living room, and found his siblings and Violent arguing.

"Damn it Wendy! We're sick and tired of Jersey Shores!" shouted Larry.

"Let's watch the Ultimate Spiderman!" shouted Junior.

"No! Let's watch a horror movie!" shouted Ludwig, Roy and Violent.

"I wanna watch Shrek!" complained Morton.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" shouted Iggy hoping they would notice.

Sadly no one even heard Iggy, and continued arguing.

"I want the remote!" shouted Wendy.

"I want it! I want it! It's not fair!" shouted Junior.

"Must watch horror movies!" shouted Roy.

"Shrek! Shrek! I must watch it damn it!" shouted Morton.

"ENOUGH! GIVE ME THE DAMN REMOTE NOW!" shouted a voice which caused them all to stop.

They all turned their heads and looked at an angry Iggy.

"Oh! Iggy! Welcome home!" Violent said happily.

"I thought you ve'er dead." said Ludwig who recieved a slap on the back of the head.

"No! I'm alive as you idiots can see! Anyways! Give me the remote I haven't seen t.v in weeks." said Iggy.

"What! No way!" shouted Roy.

Iggy gave him an evil deathglare even the devil can't make.

"Um did I said no way? I meant sure here ya go." Roy said giving Iggy the remote.

"Thanks Roy." said Iggy taking a seat on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peach's Castle.

Bowser and Peach were sitting outside together. Rosalina and Toadette have both left earlier.

"Um Peachy?" said Bowser.

"Yes Bowser?" asked Peach.

"Wheres that plumber at anyways?" asked Bowser.

"His in his home with his new girlfriend, Pauline." replied Peach.

"Oh...can I asked you something?" said Boswer.

"Yes Bowser?" said Peach.

"Can um...we...you know..." Bowser said unsurley.

"Yeah?' Peach asked getting excited.

Bowser took a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

"Peach can we go camping again!? I mean it was so much fun, and I thought we should all go camping again, but in a different place where no monsters are." Bowser said hoping she says yes.

"What!? Fun!? Bowser our friends got killed and you wanna go camping again!?" shouted Peach.

"Yeah!" replied Bowser.

Peach shook her head and left. Bowser followed her.

"Awww come on! I'm sure everyone else will agree!" said Bowser.

"I'm sure they will say no and call you a dumbass for asking!" said Peach.

Bowser stopped following her. An idea came to mind. Smiling he left to Mario's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario's House.

Mario was in the living room watching t.v when someone knocked at the door.

"Pauline! Can you get the door? I'm watching my favorite show!" shouted Mario.

"Um I can't! I'm a little busy with the dishes!" replied Pauline.

"Woman! Do I have to do everything around here?' asked Mario getting up.

Mario opened the door to find Bowser standing outside.

"What the hell do you want?' asked Mario.

"I want to known if you wanna go camping again? In a different area." Bowser said hoping Mario will say yes.

Mario shrugged.

"Sure I guess." replied Mario.

"Great! Wanna help me get the others to come too?" asked Bowser.

"Eh what the heck sure! Lets-a-go!" Mario said jumping out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bowser and Mario began walking towards Yoshi's home.

"Hey Bowser...do you think those monster's are you know...dead?" asked Mario.

"Who cares were away from them right?" asked Bowser.

"Are we?" asked Mario.

They both stopped when they made it to Yoshi's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked chapter 13! Decided to keep it going! :P


	14. Chapter 14: Agreed

Chapter 14: Agreed!

Heres chapter 14! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: All Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mario and Bowser finally made it to Yoshi's house. They were going to knock when they realized the door was left wide opened.

"Well looks like we can just come in then." said Mario as he and Bowser walked in

Living Room

Yoshi, Wario, Toadette, Dk, Diddy and Dixie were all sitting down watching t.v.

"Ugh could this day be any boring?" muttered Dixie.

Just then Bowser and Mario walked in.

"Mario? Bowser? How's you two get in?" asked Yoshi.

"The front door was left wide opened." replied Mario.

"What kind of idiot would leave the door wide open? Someone could come in and steal something." said Yoshi.

"Oops..." said the embarassed Diddy.

"Anyways why are you two here?" asked Dk.

"And how is Bowser still alive after all these weeks?" asked Wario.

"Okey one, we came here to tell you something."said Mario.

"And two, I'm good like that can't nothing kill the king of all koopa's" said Bowser with a smirk.

"What do you wanna tell us?" asked Toadette.

"Alright Bowser has a great idea." said Mario.

"What's the idea?" asked Dixie.

"That we should all go camping again." answered Bowser.

"Hmm I don't know what about last time?" said Yoshi.

"It's like, ever since the camping thing happened we all changed." Wario said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Aw come on guys! Just because our first time went horribly wrong doesn't mean it will happen again." said Mario.

"He has a point." said Diddy.

"Even if we did go where excatcly will we go camping?" asked Wario.

"Oh! I know! We could go where I live." said Dk.

"Yeah! That's a good idea! In your treehouse! You know the big one you built." said Diddy.

"It really big! Bigger than Peach's castle!" said Dixie.

"That sounds pretty good! How many rooms does it have?" asked Mario.

"It has 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 huge kitchen, 3 balcony's, a gameroom, living room, dining room, big huge porch and a basketball court on the roof along with a tennis court." said Dk.

Everyone had mostly there mouth opened.

"What?" asked Dk.

"That one pretty cool treehouse." said Mario.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Gee thanks! I built it myself." said the proud ape.

"Alright so we already have a place to stay at. Now what about those who want to join?" said Bowser.

"Well we are staying at a pretty cool place..." started Yoshi.

"And it will be fun..." added Wario.

"Plus there wont be any monsters there like last time..." said Toadette.

"So are yall saying a yes?" asked Mario.

Everyone looked at each other and finally nodded.

"Yes! Now we have you guys in! Awsome! Now all we need to do is tell the others and hopefully convine them to come and we'll go camping!" said Bowser.

"Sounds good. So who are yall gonna tell next?" asked Wario.

"Well I'm gonna call home and tell Ludwig to call some of the others, and go meet them there and explain all this to them." said Bowser.

"Alright." said Wario.

"So we're gonna leave now alright. We'll call you guys to Peach's castle tommorow and talk more about it there alright." said Mario.

"Alright we'll come." said Yoshi.

Bowser and Mario left the house. Bowser pulled out his cellphone and called home.

_'Uh hello?'_ said a voice from the other line.

"Hey Lud- wait a minute this isn't Ludwig. Who are you?" asked Bowser.

_'Ludwig's on the ground uncontious this is Violent speaking.'_ said the voice.

"Why is he-" Bowser was interuppted by Violent.

_'Roy was chasing Iggy ,he was trying to beat up Iggy, and Iggy ran to Ludwig's door and knocked. Roy caught up and was about to punch Iggy when the door opened from behind him, and Iggy fell back missing Roy's punch...and instead of Iggy getting punched Ludwig took the hit and knocked him out.'_ explained Violent.

"Roy..." muttered Bowser.

_'Yeah...so why are you calling?" _

"Well I need you to do me a favor." said Bowser.

_"Uh-huh like what kind of favor?"_

"Does it really matter?" asked Bowser.

_"Yes it does cause last time you wanted me to do you a favor I almost got arrested..."_

"Oh you still remember that? Sorry about that Violent...anyways I need you to call some people for me. Me and Mario are trying to renunite everyone from last camp to come camping again." said Bowser.

_"Camping? Again? Ugh of all the stupid things you and Mario come up with this is it? Fine. I'll call them to come to the caste, but your gonna be the one to explain the idea to them not me."_

"I know I know. Thanks Violent. Bye I'll see you at the castle in a bit." said Bowser hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bowser's Caste

Violent put the phone down and looked at the koopalings. They just stood there looking at her.

"Was that King dad?" asked Larry.

"Yep." replied Violent.

"What did pops say?" asked Roy.

"You'll find out when he gets here." said Violent walking to Ludwig's working desk.

"Well is he coming?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah he'll be here in a bit." said Violent looking through the desk.

"What are you looking for?" asked Iggy.

"Ludwig's phonebook...where did he put it at?" asked Violent.

"Beats me. You should ask him not us." said Roy.

Violent shot Roy a glare.

"I would ask him, but nooooo you just had to punch him!" shouted Violent.

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way!" said Roy.

"You shouldn't have been chasing Iggy in the first place! You caused this so now you wake him up." said Violent.

"Wake Lud up? Hell no! Everyone knows never to wake Ludwig up..." said Roy backing away.

"Please it's not like he'll punch you through walls or burn you." said Violent rolling her eyes.

"Actually he would. Last time he smashed King dad through 5 walls!" said Morton.

"Oh yeah! I remember that. All Daddy did was shake him awake, and then Bam!" shouted Wendy.

"Plus he made Kind Dad go into a coma!" added Larry.

"So nobody's going to wake him up?" asked Violent.

Everyone ran out the room except for Junior and Roy. Violent slumped down in Ludwig's chair and groaned in annoyance.

"Sometimes I regret getting this job." she muttered.

"Don't worry Violent I know where his book is at." said Junior.

"Oh thank god." said Violent smiling.

Junior walked over to Ludwig and reached inside his shell carefully. Roy and Violent watched afraid if he would wake up. Finally Junior pulled his arm our of Ludwig's shell and brought back with him a small golden book.

"Here ya go." said Junior handing her the book.

"Thank you Junior!" said Violent taking the book.

Violent sat back down on the chair and started goiong through the book until she found names.

"Alright let's see...we need to call some folks over." said Violent to herself.

"Oh! Call Iron man!" said Junior happily.

"Iron man isn't real!" shouted Roy.

"Oh...call Batman!" said Junior.

"Why don't we call the people we actually know." said Violent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bowser and Mario both walked through the gates of Bowser's castle. They noticed a few cars parked by.

"She did it." said Bowser walking up the steps to him castle.

"Well let's go and talk to them." said Mario walking behind him.

Mario and Bowser walked inside and found the koopalings, Violent, Kammy and other people sitting in the dining room.

"Hello everyone! I am here!" said Bowser.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Bowser. Violent, Roy, and Junior looked down from upstairs.

"Your nastiness your back." said Kammy as she poofed by his side.

"Yeah is everyone here?" asked Bowser.

"Yep everyone is here." said Violent

"Where's Ludwig?" asked Bowser.

"Where Clawdia hmm?"

"Grr...nevermind anyways! I see everyone is here from last time's camping trip." said Bowser looking around.

"I will be going through the name list!" shouted Mario.

"Ahem...Iggy?"

"Here."

"Wendy?"

"Here!"

"Larry?"

"Uh-huh"

"Roy?"

"Upstairs trying to wake sleeping beauty.

"Okey?... Pataknight?

"Here"

"Junior?"

"Upstairs helping Roy."

"Violent?"

"Here as always."

"Ludwig?"

"Upstairs taking a nap..."

"Uh-huh...Pa- Paul-line?"

"Mario how many times do I have to say it's pronounce PAULINE!"

"Well I'm sorry! Anyways let's us continue... Kammy?"

"Here as always as well."

"Okey everyone is here, and I see there are new people here as well." said Bowser.

"Yeah I see we have Princess Eclair? Grace? What the heck are you two doing here?" asked Mario.

"It's not fair the rest of the Mario gang always get to be in every gam, and us unknown characters stay in the background!" shouted Grace.

"Wait! Theres another princess? I thought there was only Peachy, Daisy, and Rosalina! I didn't know anything about a her!" Bowser said pointed at Eclair.

"See what I mean?"said Grace.

"What Kingdom are you from?" asked Bowser.

"Waffle kingdom." replied Eclair.

"I am so in love right now..." whispered Bowser.

"Anyways we wanna go camping too!" shouted Grace.

"Whoa wait were going camping again after what just happened?" asked Pataknight.

"Well thats why were having this little meeting." said Bowser.

"I refuse to go camping daddy!" shouted Wendy.

"I agree camping isn't really my thing." said Iggy.

"Uh I agree with Iggy." said Violent.

"Aw come on guys it'll be fun!" said Mario.

Everyone mumbled, and soon after agreed.

"That's the spirit! So it's settled then everyone meets up at Donkey Kongs tree! Bye thanks for coming!" said Mario.

"Yay! We're going camping with the Mario gang!" shouted Grace.

"Finally we'll be recognized again." said Eclair.

"So who excactly are you?" Asked Junior.

"I am Princess Eclair from Waffle Kingdom." said Eclair introducing herself.

"And I am Grace a golfer from Mario Golf remember?" said Grace.

"Uh I don't know what your talking about." said Junior completly comfused.

"Junior what have I said about talking to strangers? Lets go back inside okey." said Kammy as she poofed her and junior in the castle.

"B-But we were here just 5 minutes ago!" shouted Grace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed it I was in a rush for this story! I'm finally back to it anyways thank you for reading bye! :)


End file.
